Every Moment With You is Home
by Criminal Minds Addict 2.0
Summary: Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia have been at odds since an incident that happened a few months back. With the help of an extravagant gesture, Morgan helps Garcia realize that her home will always be with him. {SongFic, Based off of the song Home by Michael Buble}


_**Hey** **, it's Miranda (aka Criminal Minds Addict) (aka Criminal Minds Addict 2.0) My bio explains the whole situation in more detail so feel free to check it out but I'm officially BACK! To all the old fans, thanks for sticking around and to the new ones, thanks for joining this glorious Morcia journey :)**_

Every Moment With You Is Home

 _It was a dark night in Quantico Virginia, the only sound being heard throughout the night is the incessant chirping of crickets that could be heard for miles around. Despite the tranquility that surrounded the town, there still were people that were moving about in the night._

 _For example, a dark, hooded figure with a bag in hand cautiously made his way through the darkness. Not that he would need to move cautiously, the man knew where he was and where he was heading, he had been there a thousand times before._

 _The figure approached his destination, a quaint home that was off the beaten path slightly, away from all the noise the city had to offer. He looked at the home longingly for a few seconds, thinking back to when times were a lot more simple. The man shook his head, then quietly made his way up the stone steps to the bright red front door._

 _He set the bag down on the steps, then stood back up to stare at the front door. He debated for several moments about knocking on the front door, then decided against it. Now was not the time to make everything right._

 _Before the figure stepped down from the steps, he slid an envelope out of his pocket. He turned it over thumb a countless number of times before sliding it into the metal mailbox up against the house. With what he wanted to do completed, the figure stepped down from the front porch and took off down the street._

 _As the breeze whipped past him, he thought about how everything was. Then one single thought ended the figure_ _'s mind. Everything that's happened over the past couple of months would be fixed, if she just opened the bag, and read what was in the mailbox._

(Garcia's POV)

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining brightly in my eyes. You know, whoever said that sunshine was a beautiful thing to wake to was lying through their fucking teeth. I threw the covers off of me and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

I glanced over at the bedside clock that sat on the nightstand. 8:00 am, it's too early to be waking up on my day off. I get very few of them so I like to cherish the ones I do manage to get.

Not being in the mood to get dressed yet, I just grabbed my fuzzy purple robe off the foot of the bed and slid it on, relishing in the fact of how soft the material felt against my skin.

A loud _bang_ sounded from my front yard, causing me to snap my head towards the front door. Oh hell no, I've worked with the FBI long enough to know that loud noises outside your house don't usually mean anything good!

The curious side of me took over as I carefully padded my way towards the front door. I thought about grabbing the can of pepper spray I kept by the front door, then thought otherwise. Let's be honest, if some creepy rapist guy is standing outside my front door, am I even going to WANT to open the door in the first place?

Standing on the tips of my feet, I peered out the peephole. Woo, nothing was on my front porch! No creepy rapist guy today! I blew out a long breath as I stepped away and opened the front door. The neighbor's garbage was knocked over, which must have been the noise, but that's not what caught my attention.

A medium sized canvas shopping bag sat in the middle of my front porch, and it was filled to the brim with what I assumed to be letters. Ok, that's not creepy at all! Who the hell would leave a bag, full of fucking letters on my doorstep.

I bent down and grasped the handle of the bag. I grunted as I lifted up the bag and dragged it inside. Jesus Christ, how many letters are in here? After some difficulty, I managed to drag the bag all the way in and shut the door behind me. With some added difficulty, I managed to lift the bag up onto my coffee table, where it promptly tipped over and spilled out onto the coffee table.

A large number of letters was now splayed out across the glass coffee table, all with my name addressed across the envelope. At first, I thought it was creepy as hell. I mean, how often does this even happen to people? The last thing I needed in my life was some random person that had an obsession with me. Then I recognized the handwritten. I would recognize the neat scrawl anywhere; Derek.

After all, I would know what his handwriting looked like. We were best friends for eight years before he had finally asked me out. Everything was great for about seven months, and then everything just went to shit. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

 _(Flashback, 4 months ago, Garcia's POV)_

 _It was one of those rare nights off that the entire team had off so me, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Spencer decided to go out to a bar and enjoy. Besides, with the line of work we're in, sometimes we need nights like this one._

 _Pretty much everyone had split off and done their own thing, which was kind of shocking actually. Reid had actually gone off and was talking to this shy girl that was sitting by herself, which was a miracle all on its own. JJ, Emily and I were towards the back of the bar, having senseless conversations about whatever came up. Morgan was nowhere to be found, which as of lately, hasn't surprised me in the slightest._

 _The past few weeks in our relationship has been rocky at best. He would be out on a case for weeks on end, then when he got home, he would want nothing to me! Correct me if I'm wrong here but if you had been separated from your girlfriend for several weeks, AND almost getting killed in the process, you'd want to see her, right?! Apparently, that's not what Derek wants! This isn't the only thing, though. I can't help but have this nagging thought in the back of my mind that he isn't really interested in a long-term relationship with me. Yes, he did wait eight years to ask me out and everything, but I can't help but get this feeling inside of me. Every time he tells me that he loves me, I just feel that there's something.. Missing. To me, it feels like he's saying I love you to his sister rather than his girlfriend, you get what I'm saying?_

 _I was thinking about all of this while staring at a wall that happened to be directly behind Emily's head. She was currently telling us a story about Sergio her cat when she notices I'm not paying attention to what she's saying because I'm off in Neverland._

" _Pen, you know you're wasting your time thinking like that. He actually does love you." Emily chided me. When I heard her voice, I seemed to snap out of my little fantasy land and head back down to the real world._

" _I know Emily it's just-" I took a breath before continuing. "I can't help but think that you know?"_

" _You've gotta learn to trust him, Garcia! You guys are literally meant to be together, trust in that more than anything!" JJ added as she took a sip of her cocktail. As I opened my mouth to respond, my eyes found Morgan, which brought a smile to my face. The smile soon disappeared as I saw what was going on around him._

 _He had two women around him that were typically Derek Morgan taste. While one stood off to the side, one of them was practically draped all over him. The girl's twig sized arm came up and started to possessively wrap its way around his arm as she batted her eyes at him. The typical smirk/smile that he always wore was on his face. For someone that had a girlfriend less than 20 feet away from him, he surely wasn't telling her to get the hell off of him._

 _Emily and JJ both had the looks of 'what is she looking at?' on their faces. They both turned their eyes towards what I was looking at. JJ actually gasped while Emily swore under her breath._

" _Well, I fucking stand corrected." I was seeing red at this mind blanked as I got up out of my seat, and made my way across the bar to where Derek was with those two women._

 _As if he could hear the furious clicking of my heels against the bar flooring, Morgan's eyes snapped towards me, and he stood up from the chair._

" _Penelope. This looks bad I know..."_

" _Really? What makes you think this looks bad? The fact that your girlfriend caught you with a woman all over you when she was only 20 feet away, or the fact that your girlfriend might have actually realized the truth about how you feel." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down, which was a hard task I had to look up at him to do so._

" _Baby girl just calm down, ok? Let's go home, talk this out." Derek tried to reason with me as he took a few steps towards me._

" _Oh don't you baby girl me! There's nothing to talk out Derek! It's clear as day what you want from this relationship." Without thinking, I reached over towards where Morgan's half-filled glass of beer sat on the table. In one fluid motion, I moved the drink from its spot on the table and threw it in Derek's face._

 _The liquid hit him, causing him to take a few steps back. The grey shirt that he was wearing was slowly becoming soaked with the alcohol._

 _Once it finally registered on what just happened with Morgan, his caramel colored became extremely apologetic as he stared at me._

" _Penelope I'm so sorry please let's just talk about this." He tried taking a few steps towards me again but at this point, I'm just done with this shit._

" _No, there's nothing to apologize for Derek! You've made your choice, now it's time you live with it! It's over!" Time seemed to stop as I uttered those last two words. Everything else around us seemed to cease. The devastated look that appeared on Morgan's was unmistakable as he looked down at me._

" _You can't be serious. Garcia, this is a mistake, I love you!"_

" _Wel,l maybe you should have thought about that a few weeks ago, huh?" I didn't give Morgan the response as I stormed away from him and out of the bar, wanting to escape it all. At this point, I just wanted to go home and avoid this whole situation for the rest of my life. Sure, it's what needed to be done, but that doesn't mean it was easy for me to do._

I shook my head to stop myself from thinking about that. Even though I still worked for Morgan and the rest of the BAU, I kept minimal contact with him, which Derek wasn't happy with. He's tried talking to me a countless number of times since that whole incident at the bar happened. I've done the same thing every single time, tell him there's no way in hell that anything is every going to happen between us ever again then walk away from him.

As I looked down at the coffee table below me, I noticed there had to be at least 100 letters there, if not more. When the fuck did he have the time to make all of these? I grabbed three random envelopes off the table and ripped them all open.

All of them contained white sheets of paper, but the each only had a sentence or two written on them in his neat handwriting.

" _My words were cold and flat. You deserve more than that", "I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home",_ and _"I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know"_ were written on the sheets of paper.

My mind was truly stumped on what the whole purpose of these letters were. It's obvious that this took a shit load of time to do. Another big question is how the hell did he deliver these on my front porch, and me not notice anything? There was only one way all of these questions could be answered.

I managed to find my phone that was buried beneath a pile of the letters, and I dialed Derek's number, which was weird considering I haven't actually called him since before all of this had happened.

There were only a few rings before Morgan had picked up.

"I take it you found the letters?" There was a hint of humor in his voice as he answered.

"No, I just decided to call you out of the blue after four months of not doing so, yes I found the fucking letters!" I raised my voice slightly. "Why would you even-"

"All your questions can be answered soon enough, Open the envelope that's in your mailbox, you'll know where to do then." He hung up after giving me that cryptic message. Ok, I think it's official, he's been spending wayy too much time around serial killers.

With my eager side getting the best of me, I practically outside and to my mailbox. Sure enough, there was an envelope the same size as all of the others. When I opened it, there was only a single sentence written on the inside.

" _Go to where we became more than just best friends."_ For once, I actually knew what he was talking about. He's talking about the park where he asked me out.

With me wanting answers more than anything in the world, I rushed back inside with the paper still in my hands to get dressed. If there's anything that I don't like, it's when something happens involving me and I don't have all of the details. This is the one time, I get answers the way I want them, from the person that started all of this.

It was roughly an hour later when I found myself walking through the park where everything literally started between us. As I walk through the park after all this time, I'm reminded of why I feel in love with this park in the first place. Everywhere you look, there's bright colored flowers of all different varieties everywhere; ranging from lilies, to tulips and lilacs. It has always been a quiet park where you can easily get lost in your own thoughts.

The peaceful thoughts that I was having were interrupted when a baritone voice I recognized all to well spoke up.

"It's amazing that is place really hasn't changed." I turned to my left slightly and saw that Morgan was slowly making his way towards me.

"Still beautiful as ever though." I whispered, still caught by the beauty of it all.

"Being that I've known your for almost ten years now, you came here for answers right? Answers on why you woke up to a bag full of envelopes on your porch, answers as to why I did what I did at the bar, answers to well.. Everything." I couldn't seem to open my mouth as I could feel him continuing to make his way towards me.

"I guess I should start with what happened a few months back." When Derek cleared his throat, he was standing directly beside me. "What happened wasn't your fault at all, it wasn't because I didn't love you, it wasn't because you weren't a great girlfriend, it was nothing like that. I had just gotten... Cocky I guess is the best way to describe it? I was an idiot but I felt that 'I could do whatever I wanted, and you would still be by my side". Wow, he's right. That's an incredibly stupid thought. I can't even begin to think how he came up with that.

"I know what you're thinking Garcia, and yes, it was a stupid thought. I can't tell you how that thought got into my head because I don't even know myself. All I know is that what I did there, is something that was completely asinine of me to do. You never liked the way I use to be with women and I shoved that into your face, which was a stupid mistake on my part. I never should have hurt you like I did that night and I'm so sorry I ever did.

"It's ok Derek," I found myself saying. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"There you go again with that heart of gold. What I did was unacceptable, and I've never been able to forgive myself for what I did that night. The letters- well you weren't wanting to speak to me so I figured, 'what better way for her to talk to me than to drop a bag full of letters on her front porch and force her to call me." When I blinked, he was no longer standing beside me. He was now standing in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"I can't ask you to forgive me, what I did was unacceptable. It would be wrong of me to ask you to do so. There's only one more thing I can ask you to do.." Silently, he pulled some sort of note card out of his pocket and stuck it in my hand, before walking away behind me. What the fuck? Like seriously, what the fuck is going on? You can't just hand me a note card then walk away, this isn't how things work!

I stood there, staring at the note card in my hand for what seemed like an eternity before I turned it over. Like the letters he sent me, there was only two sentence on it.

" _I may be surrounded by a million people but I still feel all alone without you. Will you marry me?"_

The note card dropped from my hand when I finished reading it. He's not serious, is he? Let's not forget that it's literally the sweetest thing anyone has every said, and or written to me ever. I turned around, hoping that he would still be off in the distance. I was in for a shock when he was down behind me on one knee.

"I can see that you're just as shocked as I am. I could go on and on about how much I love you, but there's no sense in that. You've known that I've been in love with you for almost 10 years, so why go on about it. You already know everything I'm going to say so I'm just going to skip to the part where I physically ask you, will you marry me?" As I stared down at him, everything that ever happened between us flashed before my eyes. When I went through it all, I realized that there was more good than bad. That there were more moments of where he loved me rather than when he hated me.

When I found myself uttering the word "Yes," I knew that I wasn't making a mistake. I knew because whenever I was Morgan, It was like I finally had found my home.


End file.
